The last showdown
by x-ObSeSsEd-x
Summary: This story follows Lily Evans through her 7th year. She realizes new things about herself and ultimately falls in love for the first time.
1. The prologue

The prologue

"Love conquers what ever doubt you ever had about the person. It overlooks the little things and concentrates on the person. It shows nothing but compassion and gratitude. The hardest thing is not living it, but admitting you're in love. But when you say you are, it's life's greatest journey."

I always knew about love but have yet to experience it. So who am I to write a song about it? The only people in my life I love are my friends, but in a platonic way. So, again I ask, who am I to comment on something that I've never experience it in a passionate way? I guess the reason I even wrote it was because this is the thing I long for more than anything.

With all my romance novels in one bag and clothes I need on the trip in another, I leave my empty, cold house into the pouring rain. It's a long journey to civilization, but I'm ready. I both of my bags and a heavy trunk into my beat up old car and leave a home, with no love, forever... for good.


	2. Back to reality

Chapter One: Back to reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Music and my grades were my two biggest passions. Over the past summers I'd gotten I job in a small perfume shop (the pay wasn't the greatest but I got free bottles and was tipped generously by old rich ladies just look for a way to show off how much money they had) and I was able to pay for my first guitar last year. I learned a lot over the summer, but I was still learning.

All my life I've had to pay my own way. I'd saved up since I was eight for the old beat up vehicle I call my car. Luckily the school I attended had a scholarship fund the aided me. Plus, my friends' parents would shower new clothes and school supplies on me. But since I bought my car, I've saved up for something that at the end of my seventh year I'd have to buy, my very own apartment. But at the moment, I wasn't worrying about that.

After an hour and twenty minutes in the car, I arrived at my destination, King's Cross train station. When I got my luggage on a trolley, I looked at the platform numbers.

Eight... nine... ten...

And in between nine and ten a brick wall that, as I ran into, brought me to platform 9 ¾. Right away I saw one of my best friends, Kristen.

"Krissy!" I said as we greeted each other with hug.

"Lils! It's been so long since I saw you last! Wow!"

"Wow yourself, Kristen. You look absolutely great!" I was happy for her. She's finally lost a lot of weight and her hair had grown about three inches.

"Thanks, but don't you think it may be too much of a change?" she asked absentmindedly twirling a piece of brunette hair around her index finger.

"Not at all... now let's go and find a seat and Lynn," I said as we helped each other load our trunks on the train. After, we took our carry on bags in our hands and looked for Gwyn and an empty compartment.

Looking through most of the compartments we couldn't find her so we settled in a compartment hoping she would find us.

"Kris, I have to go to a head girl meeting about now. If you see Lynn, tell her I said hi and will be back in a little while," I said as I smoothed out my skirt and left for the head's compartment.

As I got there I opened the door and saw some familiar faces. (Most of them where prefects from last year and new 5th years.) But amongst a group of 5th and 6th year girls was (who I told myself) my least favorite person in the world, (well except for Voldemort, my mom, my dad, my sister, and...) at least at Hogwarts, James Potter our 'oh-so-famous' Gryffindor chaser and residential heartthrob.

"Mr. Potter," I said attempting my best at staying nice. "Would you mind going to your own compartment?"

"Sorry to say, Ms. Evans, but I do believe I am allowed to stay in here," he said with a smirk.

"And why Mr. Potter, do you believe that?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"Ms. Evans, head girl of our dear old school, have a seat." I did as he said. "The reason is well... I'm head boy." He smiled as I stared at him. He took out his badge and showed me it.

Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't be in such a high position! I mean I've worked for this for at least four years. He probably decided it would be 'cool' to be head boy.

I didn't want to start the term off bad with him so I got my self together and said, "Well congratulations."

"Thanks Evans," he said smirking smugly. My hand itches to smack the smile of his face but I knew that wouldn't look well with Professor Dumbledore on the first day of Head duty. Instead, I turn and look at the prefects. I plastered a smile on my face and put a cheery note into my voice.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter, and we're the Head's this year. As you know all of you have—" I stop as James clears his throat loudly. "Yes?"

"I would just like to welcome everyone and say I am honored to be your head boy," he said running his hand through his hair, which made several girls simper. I hid my disgust with a cough and again turned to the group.

"Yes, welcome everyone. Now as I was saying…" I went on to give out schedules, rules, and their responsibilities as prefects while James looked pretty in the corner. I wouldn't be surprised if over half of the girls hadn't heard a word I said. They were to busy checking Potter out.

After dismissing them I go to walk out but James slides the door shut with his foot before I'm able to. "What are you doing now?" I all but growled.

"I just wanted to say a few things before you go back to your friends." He said grinning.

"Fine, lets hear it," I say tapping my foot impatiently.

"As you know we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year—"

"Sadly," I mutter.

"Yes, well we both know we aren't the best of friends, no fault of mine, but I think we should have a truce." He stated. I wanted to laugh. I couldn't even stand to be in the same company with him more then a few minutes and he wants me to be nice to him to whole year. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a truce though.

"Only if you refrain from asking me out," I say in return. Potter rubbed his chin and pretended to think. I say pretended because no one with a brain as small as his could handle the job of thinking. "Really Potter I have go. Do we have a truce or not?" I ask getting impatient.

"No deal." He said and walked from the compartment. I stared after him my brows knitted in a frown. This was going to be one hell of a year. I turned in headed for the compartment where I had left Kris and was about to open it when Gwendolyn Northwood popped her platinum blonde head out.

"There you are Lil!" She said embracing me tightly.

"Lynn! How have you been! I haven't heard from you since you left for Italy," I said happiness again filling me at my both of my closest friends smiling faces.

"I got preoccupied. So who is the head boy?" She asked walking back into the compartment and dropping into a seat.

"Potter, I thought I was getting away from the arrogant toe rag this year but nope," I complained sitting next to Kristen.

"Poor Lily, she has to spend the whole year with the second best looking guy in the school," Lynn laughed.

"If James is second, who is the first?" Kristen asked confused.

"Sirius Black of course," Lynn said smiling dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. Lynn had the biggest crush on Sirius Black ever since third year. The worst part about it was that he knew. He had known for at least two years, but he hadn't done anything about it. I don't understand why either.

The head's meeting had taken up at least an hour and a half. Before I knew it the lunch trolley came around signaling that we were halfway through our trip.

Throughout the rest of the commute, we talked about our summers: Lynn had gone to Italy and had a pleasurable time, Krissy had gone to Madrid to work with orphaned witches and wizards, and I had stayed home and worked.

About twenty minutes before the train arrived, we started to get ready for Hogwarts. I had to be out on deck first thing so I could yell at all the little first years to hurry up and get aboard the train. Not too fun of a job, but at least I could get out of the sorting which, in my opinion, was the boring part of the feast.

When the first sign of the train breaking happened I grabbed my bags and ran toward the door where I surprisingly met Potter.

"You're actually here?" I asked, astonished.

"Where else would I be? It's a job," he said sounding, well, kind of mature. I shrugged and when the train came to a complete stop, jumped out.

"Oh by the way Evans, you look pretty today," he called over the students coming off the train. I rolled my eyes. A compliment from him didn't mean a thing.

"First years to the tall man standing over there! Everyone else, carriages!" I yelled for what seemed like a million times.

Finally after the last boat and carriage left, Potter and I got into the head's carriage. It seemed like there was a head everything!

"So... Evans, how was your summer?" Potter asked trying to make conversation.

"What's it to you?" I snapped. He knew nothing of my life and I wasn't planning on enlightening him on it either.

"Just wandering what a fellow pupil was up to," he said as he shrugged.

"I did nothing except work and writing. No vacations, nothing. Let me guess, you went on an extravagant cruise in the Caribbean where you met five trillion girls who drooled over you," I said as we got off the carriage and started walking up the path to the castle.

"Not exactly a trillion but I'd say about five. And no, it wasn't to the Caribbean, it was around the Mediterranean. Nice guessing though," he said grinning.

"Ughh... you're impossible!" I said stalking off. The last thing I heard him say is, "What'd I do?"

Reviews welcomed and encouraged! BTW... my name is Kaci and I'm normally a writer on the Hp boards but they mess up sometimes so I decided to post here!


	3. The beginning of terms

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of Terms**

I unfolded the paper, which listed my classes for the rest of the year. First thing that morning I had Double Potions with Slughorn, Charms with Flitwick, and then a break before lunch. Shoving the schedule away I chewed on some toast before heading off to Potions. I had awoken late so didn't have much time for breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Evans!" Slughorn called from his desk. I nodded at him and took a seat in the front of the class where Krissy already sat.

"I can't believe I'm still in this class Lily," she groaned flipping through the pages of her textbook.

"You do fine in this class," I said and threw my bag under the table.

"Yeah because you're always my partner." She stated. Which was partly true. I have a knack with potions.

"True but I don't do all of your work. You don't give yourself enough credit," I said smiling at her. Before she could reply Mr. Slughorn had stood and cleared his voice. His walrus mustache twitched as he smiled down at us.

"Nice to see you all again! Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape, you're invited tonight for the annual 'Welcome Back Dinner' of course." Slughorn said acting if the rest of the class weren't there.

"Yes of course I will," I said with a fake smile. His parties really weren't much fun, but how could I say no to a teacher.

"I'll see if I can join," Snape muttered before sticking his nose back into this potions book.

"Great! Okay then class, turn to page 325 in your text books and let's good started." He called and the class obeyed. We spent the rest of the two periods making an extremely difficult potion. I again scraped a perfect while Krissy struggled a bit but came out with an okay.

We parted our ways as I made my way to Charms. I was almost to the room when I heard a commotion behind me. Turning around I see a group of students in a tight circle. Seeing as it's my job as head girl is to stop such things I made my way towards them. I was stunned at the site.

Snape was pinned to the ground struggling against unseen ropes and mouthing unheard words. Sirius stood over him laughing while James stood against the crowd smiling. I walked over to him, grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing standing there Potter do something!" I yelled angrily. He was not taking his job seriously at all. "I don't see anything wrong here," he said continuing to watch Sirius hex Snape.

"You're such a git Potter!" I say smacking him upside the head.

"Merlin, Evans if it's that important to you I'll stop it, okay?" He grumbled rubbing his head. "Oy, Padfoot! That's enough mate Evans is having a fit over here." James called.

"Aw come on Lils I was just having a bit of fun," Sirius called back to me.

"Sirius if you don't let him go I'll hex you to next year," I growled pulling out my wand.

"Fine." Sirius said and flipped his wand letting Snape go. "Now get out of here Snivellous!"

"You'll pay one day Black," Snape said before hurrying down the corridor.

After Charms, Krissy, Lynn, and I went to the common room. As I entered James came up to me.

"Lily, Dumbledore wants us to meet him in the entrance hall."

"When?" I asked.

"Now," he said as I followed him out the portrait hole.

"Do you have any idea of what he wants?" I asked.

"No, he just sent an owl to me this morning and told me to tell you. But seeing as..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I demanded.

"Chill... I was just getting to that. Seeing as you were a little, how should I say this, livid when we last met, I figured I'd let you cool off a bit before I'd talk to you again," he said shrugging.

"I would have rather you told me earlier," I muttered.

"Hmm? What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

When we got there, Professor Dumbledore was already waiting. He was smiling as he greeted us, "Hello you two. I have a very pleasant surprise in store for you. Now, if you'd follow me, I'd like to show you something."

We both did as we were told. We followed him to the second floor where we took a right and saw a painting of a prince and princess in a passionate embrace. I had to hold back a laugh.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Lemon Drops. You two can change the password to anything of your liking. But here is your new common room and living space. Miss Evans your room is to the right and Mr. Potter, yours is on the left. There is a bathroom that connects them. I expect you two to work together and hold prefect meetings in this room. So I hope you two will enjoy having your own rooms. But please, don't do anything. I'm letting you have these because I trust you."

Okay, sorry but that was kind of funny. 'Don't do anything!' Like I'd even want to do anything, especially with James. The room was nice and cozy. It was like a normal common room but a little smaller and more personalized. There were cream colored couches with maroon and gold decorative pillows. There were two end tables that were white wood. Two arm chairs were placed in front of the fire with the fabric the same as the pillows. Also the curtains where like the pillows. I loved it. It was so well decorated and pretty.

Dumbledore left and I went to the room he told me was mine. I opened the door and was amazed. It was how I'd always wanted my room. The bed cover was beige with white flowers on a pale green stem. The walls were painted the same green as the stems and had pictures matching the flowers. There was a white dresser where, when she opened it, were her clothes neatly folded and packed in there. There also was a desk made out of the same wood as the dresser. There was an armchair that was a little darker than the color of the bed cover.

I opened the door that led to the bathroom and was impressed. I stepped in and looked at the granite countertop that was large enough to put all my necessities on and had two large marble sinks. In one corner there was a white marble Jacuzzi tub that was about the size of a twin sized bed. In the corner beside the tub, was an all glass shower that was tinted so you couldn't see into it. I smiled. This is what I wanted all my years at Hogwarts... and it came true. There was only one thing that I wanted even more than this.

James opened the door and was holding something that I thought was just a coat. "Don't you like it Lily?" he asked handing it to me.

"Oh my gosh! It's a puppy! Is it yours?" I asked looking down at the Yorkshire terrier.

"No, it's ours. I found it lying on my bed when I came in," he said shrugging.

"She's so cute! What's her name?" I asked looking lovingly at the dog.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked. I thought he was joking at first, but he was serious.

"Well... let's see how can I explain this? There is a certain part that males have which females don't. And I don't see that part on this dog, do you?" I asked almost laughing.

"Oh, I get it. So what should we name HER?"

"Hmm... I don't know," I said looking at her carefully.

"How about Sparky?"

"A typical dog name... no thanks," I said still examining her. "How about Crystal?"

"That sounds like a human's name. It should be something that sounds a little like a dog but not Puppy. It kind of sounds like we're naming a baby or something."

I laughed. "You would only be so lucky." Alright that was kind of flirtatious. I can't let myself be like that. "But, umm... how about Gracie?"

"Yeah that's fine," he said as he petted the top of Gracie's head.

After lunch, Krissy, Lynn and I went up to my common room.

"Lil, you are so lucky you have your own room. Especially since you get to share it with James!" Krissy said for about the millionth time.

"Will you please stop going on about that? You may wish that you got to, but I don't. He is such a jerk," I said a little harshly.

"What has he done in the past twenty-four hours that makes you say that?" Lynn asked reasonably.

"Did you see how he was treated Snape in the hall?"

"But he stopped it, didn't he?" she asked trying to make me feel bad.

"Yeah... but..." I couldn't think of anything else to make my argument with.

"Just give him a chance. Talk to him. I'm almost positive that he's not as bad of a guy as you think he is. Trust me," Lynn said.

That statement made me think. Why did I really hate James? I mean, most guys my age were just like him. I really couldn't think of a good reason. I mean he's the perfect guy according to my friends. He has got the looks (even though I said I hated him, I always noticed that), he's got the personality (according to my friends), he's pretty smart... Then it hit me. The reason was that I was jealous. Never would have seen that coming, huh? The thing I was jealous about was that he was filthy rich and was an only child, meaning that he got all the attention. That's something I desperately longed for. Attention from someone who I knew would love me forever, unconditionally. But where I would get that? I did not know.


End file.
